No te vayas
by kayla-chan
Summary: Gaudy se a cansado de la actitud q tiene Reena con él y decide marcharse, q hará ella para impedirselo? R&G Reviews please!


Una chica pelirroja se encontraba tranquilamente dormida mientras un joven rubio daba vueltas por los alrededores en busca de algo comestible. Al no encontrar nada se acercó a la joven  
  
- Reena... despierta... Reena??... REENA!!!- gritó él para despertarla  
  
-Q?? Q paso?- preguntó ella sobresaltada por el modo en q la despertó el joven  
  
- Tengo hambre!! repusó el joven  
  
- Y para eso me despiertas cabeza de medusa??- gritó enfadadagolpeandolo  
  
- No me insultes ni me golpees más ya Reena!!- le dijo el enfadado  
  
- Y se puede saber xq yo no puedo golpear ni insultar al idiota q me ha despertado??- le contesto ella furiosa  
  
- Xq si lo vuelves a hacer me iré- repuso el con tranquilidad  
  
- Eh??- ella se quedó totalmente sorprendida por el comentario del joven espadachín- no hablas en serio...- murmuró ella bajando la mirada apenada  
  
- Oh claro q habló en serio! Todo esto no conduce a ningún lado. Reena...- ella alzó la mirada al oír su nombre para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Gaudy mirandola- recuerdas el día en q prometí q te protegería por siempre?- ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero sin atreverse a decir nada- entonces pensé q eras una pobre niña en apuros y q necesitaba un guardián- recordó él- y te prometí q te protegería por siempre, y me gustaría cumplirlo- afirmó él pero... me equivoque. Tú no necesitabas mi protección, ni entonces ni ahora  
  
- Pero Gaudy...- intentó intervenir ella, pero un dedo sobre sus labios la silencio  
  
-Dejame continuar, si?- ella asintió en silencio a la vez q sentía como sus ojos se anegaba de lágrimas q pugnaban por salir- pero aún así yo no quería separarme de ti, me bastaba con intentar ayudarte, aún sabiendo q tu eras mucho más fuerte q yo... Quería estar contigo... peroahora me doy cuenta de q jamás podré conseguir tu amor, nunca conseguiré q me ames como yo a ti!!-las lágrimas tb aparecieron en los ojos del espadachín- y creo q eso no es justo para ninguno de  
los dos, por lo q creo q será mejor q me vaya...  
  
-Gaudy...- empezó ella  
  
-Ya sé lo q me...- esta vez fue ella la q cortó las palabras de Gaudy tapando sus labios suavemente con la mano  
  
-Dejame hablar ahora a mi, si?- él asintió- Gaudy... tu eres el único de todos con los q compart  
  
mi camino q siempre ha estado junto a mi. Te deje protejerme aún cuando no lo necesitaba, seguí contigo aún cuando ya no tenía motivos para seguirte, te deje ayudarme en las peleas, y   
ciertamente en algunas ocaciones me salvaste... contigo soy yo misma, eres quien mejor me conoce...contigo es con quien comparto mis tesoros... y mi vida. Por ti daría cualquier cosa!- él tono de la hechicera empezó a subir- Eres lo más importante de mi vida!! lo único importante...- las lágrimas ya corrían libremente por las mejillas de la joven hechicera, Gaudy acercó la mano a su   
rostro limpiandoselas con ternura- POR TI ARRIESGUE EL MUNDO!! Yo sin ti me muero!!- le gritó ella el quedó totalmente sorprendido por las palabras de la chica- y aún dices q no te amo?? te amo, TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZ"N!!! Y tú aún dices q quieres irte xq no te quiero??  
  
Dicho esto se echo a llorar en el pecho del espadachín el cual acariciaba su cabeza con ternura  
  
- Lo siento Reena... es q comprendeme... Te amo, te amo demasiado y...no podía soportar seguir así, creía q tú no... Oh Reena perdo...  
  
-Shhh- fue interrumpido por la joven q levantó el rostro del pecho de Gaudy y enfrentó su mirada-da igual... te quiero, te amo... desde siempre y por siempre  
  
- Reena...  
  
Poco a poco fueron acercando su rostro hasta q se fundieron en un tierno beso.  
  
Todas las dudas, malentendidos... quedaron atrás. Desde ese instante sólo existían el uno para el otro... y para siempre

00000000000000000000

Este fanfic lo hice durante la semana (a mano inicialmente!!) despues de hacer estado no sé cuanto rato estudiando (así q no sé si habrá quedado bien, xq ya se sabe q así... jeje). Supongo q por eso me quedo tan cortito

Diganme q les parece, Reviews please!!

kayla


End file.
